Cosas Indecentes
by killingdolly
Summary: Viñeta. Hermione y Ron se metieron en problemas, Harry está presente para reírse. Corto&Divertido.


**Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Sumario:** Viñeta. Hermione y Ron se metieron en problemas, Harry está presente para reírse. Corto&Divertido.

**+nota**: Es el siguiente año después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort. El trío está en su último año.

* * *

><p><strong>Cosas Indecentes<strong>

Harry Potter se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor, leía con interés la nueva publicación de 'El mundo de la escoba' que le había prestado Ron, mientras que su novia, Ginny Weasley estudiaba Historia de la magia para una tarea.

—Hey, Harry, —Lo llamó Dennis que acababa de entrar a la sala común. —Te está buscando la Profesora McGonagall.

Harry frunció el ceño y dejó la revista en la mesilla.

—Pensé que estabas manteniendo fuera de problemas. —Le dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca.

—Pues sí. No he hecho nada. Créeme, el año pasado tuve suficientes problemas para toda mi vida.

—La Profesora McGonagall lucia bastante molesta, Harry. —Indicó Dennis encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry suspiró resignado, y se paró.

—Eres un imán de problemas, —se burló Ginny.

—Lamentablemente. —Dijo, se inclinó y le dio un casto beso a Ginny para ver qué es lo que había hecho esta vez.

Harry entró a la oficina del director, para su sorpresa se encontró a Ron y Hermione ahí también, ambos con las cabezas gachas y avergonzadas.

—Ah, Señor Potter, ya llegó. —Informó McGonagall.

Ron y Hermione voltearon a ver a Harry con muecas raras y confundidas, ambos tenían machas de tierra por todo el uniforme arrugado, no tenían túnicas y a Ron le faltaba la corbata y los dos tenían los rostros enrojecidos, cómo si acabaran de correr millas, lo que sólo lo confundió más a él.

—Y bien, cuénteme, Señor Potter, ¿Qué hicieron esta vez? —Pregunto la directora con cierta diversión, una vez que Harry se encontraba junto a sus dos amigos.

—Uh-uh, Profesora, no hemos hecho nada desde que llegamos a Hogwarts. —Respondió Harry, —Realmente, desconozco porque me llamaron.

McGonagall lo miró levemente confundida, hasta que miró hacia la puerta y sonrió —Ah, aquí viene la Profesora Sprout. Ella nos aclarará mejor los acontecimientos.

Harry se estaba dando de cabeza mentalmente, estaba más confundido que nunca. Él ni siquiera había salido de Hogwarts ese día, era sábado, las prácticas de Quiddich todavía no empezaban, había estado con Ginny haciendo tareas.

Pomona Sprout camino hacia ellos, sus regordetas mejillas teñidas de un gracioso tono rojo.

—Y bien, querida Pomona, ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta de estos chicos?

La Profesora Sprout inflo sus rojas mejillas y apretó los labios con disgusto.

—Estos… estos pillos. —Dijo apuntando hacia el trío. —Estos bribones han entrado al invernadero fuera del horario de clases, y ellos… ¡ellos estaban _haciendo cosas malas_!

— ¿Cosas malas? —Preguntó McGonagall. — ¿Qué clase de cosas malas?

Sprout, aún con el rostro rojo, respondió. —Usted sabe, _cosas… indecentes_.

Harry miró la escena desconcertado. ¿Cosas indecentes, donde demonios había salido eso…?

La Profesora McGonagall abrió los ojos con sorpresa. — _¿Los tres?_

Sprout hizo una mueca de asco. —Qué va. Sólo el Señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger. Ni siquiera sé porque Potter está presente, pareciera que tiene su dormitorio el despacho del director por tantas veces que está aquí.

—Vaya, vaya. Yo mandé a traer a Potter tan sólo oír los nombres de Weasley y Granger. —Admitió McGonagall.

Sprout que se había cruzado los brazos con disgusto, los miro con ceño fruncido.

—Es sólo esa pareja de Weasley y Granger, directora. Ellos entraron a mitad de día a mi invernadero y ambos estaban haciendo _cosas indecentes_… cosas que sólo _gente casada debe hacer_.

Y cómo si fuera un interruptor, a Harry se le prendió el foco y empezó a comprenderlo todo. Ron y Hermione, apenados, la ropa arrugada y llena de tierra…

No pudo evitar echarse una carcajada.

¡Cosas indecentes!

—Señor Potter, deje de reír cómo loco. Y salga de una vez, ya veré que hacer yo con Granger y Weasley.

Harry asintió, aun conteniendo unas carcajadas, antes de irse de nuevo hacia las gárgolas, hecho una mirada hacia los rostros rojos y avergonzados de Ron y Hermione, y la voz indignada de McGonagall.

"_Que decepción. Dos perfectos, escabulléndose al invernadero y haciendo cosas indecentes ¡a mitad del día!..."_

Harry Potter nunca olvidaría esa escena en su mente, y no pudo evitar jamás a hacérsela olvidar a sus dos amigos… y a todo Hogwarts.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA—**

Si bueno, después de un año de mí no oficial retiro de fanfiction, vuelvo con algo de Harry Potter, _dedicado_ a mi _jodida amiga_,** Marisol**, ya que jamás tengo tiempo para terminar nuestro OneShot conjunto que tenemos hasta la mitad. **—Próximamente, será un lemmon James/Lily,** ahí les aviso cuando.

Hasta lueguito,_ la autora desgraciada & papanatas que se tarda más en actualizar_, alias, _Dollie (o AcideGrrrl)._

**Espero que les guste —Si no, pues nimodo, tiempo perdido de ustedes XD—.**


End file.
